The Call to Arms was Never True
by JustePhi
Summary: C'était un moment d'égarement, une folie, rien d'autre. Recueil d'OS sur UM.
1. Nucléaire

**Nucléaire**

Il roulait seule sur une route déserte.  
La solitude, drôle de concept. Il l'affectionnait, s'y réfugiait en permanence...du moins, c'est ce que pensaient les autres_. _Quels autres ? Tous. Ces flics qui voulaient sa peau, ses victimes, ses potentiels acolytes, ceux qui s'affolaient en lisant les journaux qui narraient ses... «exploits». Pour eux, cela faisait sens: il tuait, donc il était seul, et c'était bien fait pour sa gueule. Pour chacun d'entre eux, il n'était déjà plus humain de toute façon. Il avait cessé de l'être à la première goutte de sang qu'il avait fait verser, à la première vie qu'il avait pris sans demander. Un monstre de cruauté assoiffé de sang, quoi.

Il ricana en fixant la route. Quelles conneries. Bien sûr qu'il était humain. Cruel violent, pourri. Brisé. Mais humain quand même. Des gens l'ont su, à une époque. Il y a longtemps. Des proches, il n'en avait plus depuis des années déjà. Quel intérêt d'en avoir de toute façon, si c'était pour les entraîner dans sa chute ? Il avait eu un acolyte aussi, pendant quelque temps. Un connard fini. Il avait bien essayé de lui expliquer que tuer pour tuer, c'était tout sauf enrichissant. Cet abruti n'avait rien voulu entendre et continué à placer ses vannes lourdes n'importe où avant de massacrer tout ce qui bougeait. Alors, qui était inhumain, désormais ?

Ouais, il avait tué plein de fois. C'était marrant, comme sensation. Il avait conscience d'être fou, donc il profitait au maximum de ces instants où tout lui était permis. Pouf, pan, et hop, _une vie partie en fumée_. Une de plus. La sienne était foutue de toute façon, alors autant laisser libre cours à son génie tant qu'il le pouvait, pas vrai ? Au fond, tout cela était incroyablement logique, si on y pensait deux secondes. Il était fou donc il tuait des innocents. Il était un génie donc il ne tuait jamais de la même façon. _Il était en miettes à l'intérieur_ donc il y prenait plaisir. Incroyablement logique.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, insensiblement. La place passager restait désespérément vide.  
Au fond, son petit acolyte lui manquait un peu. Il était con, pire, inconscient, mais au moins ça lui faisait du monde. Et puis un flic qui collaborait avec un tueur en série, c'était d'un comique ! _Ils avaient semé un tel bordel, puis tout était allé de travers_. Ce mec, ce flic, était trop dangereux. Pas pour lui, pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre, non, c'était pour les victimes qu'il était dangereux. Quelque chose dans son regard lorsque les corps sans vie s'affaissaient à ses pieds. Un regard malsain. _Souillé._ Et il en savait trop pour rester en vie.

_Plus de balles, plus de braises._ Une dernière balle, destinée à ce flic, tombé sans bruit. Il n'avait rien regretté. Et dès lors, il n'avait eu personne d'autre à tuer. Ça ne l'amusait plus. Ne restaient que les cendres froides qui encombraient son regard. Il avait bien essayé de s'en débarrasser mais rien à faire : le monde était trop sombre, et il savait au fond de lui que rien ne saurait retirer cette poussière sombre et âcre de ses yeux. Il avait touché le fond : trop tard pour espérer remonter. Condamné à tout voir en noir jusqu'au bout, à ne connaître qu'un monde désolé et dévasté. Boarf. On s'y faisait après tout.

Où vont les tueurs qui ne veulent plus tuer ? Loin, évidemment. Là où personne ne le reconnaitrait : à l'étranger. Il regarda l'heure sur le cadran de la voiture : le prochain train pour l'Italie partait dans une heure. L'Italie, c'était Coppola. Il y trouverait sa place, sans aucun doute.

Une heure. Cela lui laissait le temps de fumer une clope.

.

**Hola ^^ De nouveau une nouvelle, inspirée par la chanson de Mike Oldfield, «Nuclear»**

** (dieu que cette chanson colle bien avec Unknown Movies, c'est pas sa bande-son pour rien). **

**A bientôt, Phi :)**


	2. Tenir Debout

**Tenir Debout**

.

Hola, braves gentes. Petit texte/songfic inspiré de "The Lane" de Lloyd Project, sur l'épisode 15 d'Unknwon Movies (originalité ? C'est quoi, ça se mange ?). Oui, des fois j'écris autre chose que des crakfics, je vous assure. Le déroulement de l'épisode est modifié, mais tout revient quand même à (et Lloyd Project, ça va de soi). Warning : morts. Bonne lecture ! Phi._  
_

* * *

_I close my eyelids,_

_Then I'm lost in the dark._

_I need, I just need a spark._

_I hear your cries in the lane,_

_And I know that you're not insane.._

* * *

_ Un long chemin obscur s'étend devant moi, ligne épurée. Je m'avance ou recule, comment puis-je savoir. Je pars à ta recherche, à tâtons dans le noir. Mon pas est souffle, ma peau translucide. C'est donc cela, mourir ? _

_ Pointe de déception. _

* * *

Tu étais seul, je me sentais abandonné. Tu voulais écouter et j'avais de quoi raconter. Pas étonnant que l'on se soit entendu tout de suite, deux mecs seuls sur un parking vide. Tu étais un peu plus grand que moi, goguenard, belle gueule. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui te rendait aussitôt sympathique, une lumière, quelque chose. Une envie de vivre que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps.

«Vous avez bien un hobby, un truc qui vous tient debout ?»

Tenir debout, une notion toute relative. C'est quoi pour toi, Max, tenir debout ? Être heureux ? Donner un sens à notre misérable existence ? Ou rester en vie comme tu n'as pas su le faire ?

Tu n'aurais pas du mourir, Max. Je t'aimais bien, tu sais.

Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça.

* * *

_Je suis mort et je te rejoins, aussi rabâché que cela puisse paraître. Je suis mort et je m'en vais te retrouver, au bord du chemin. J'arrive. Attends-moi. Car de là-bas, de l'autre côté de la route, j'ai entendu ton cri. _

_ On était seuls Max, désespérément seuls. Alors, maintenant que tout est perdu, laisse-moi être seul avec toi encore un peu. Pour quelques pas de plus, pour quelques phrases qui manquent, laisse-moi rester avec toi encore un peu. _

_ Il fait sombre sur cette route, très sombre. Il suffirait d'une lueur pour faire fondre les ténèbres. T'entends ça, Max ? Il aurait suffi d'une étincelle..._

* * *

Nous avons parlé longtemps, je crois. De cinéma évidemment - quoi d'autre ? Et tu m'écoutais, et plus tu m'écoutais, plus j'étais perdu. On pouvait donc avoir envie de m'écouter sans craindre de mourir ? Tu n'étais donc pas aussi désespérément obtus que les autres ? Première nouvelle. Première fois.

Ça m'a fait tout drôle, pour être honnête. L'euphorie du moment, putain, j'aurais voulu m'accrocher à cette journée pour toujours. Là où certaines amitiés mettent des années à se construire, il est de ces rencontres qui surgissent comme un éclair, les jours où l'on n'attend plus rien. C'était évident, tellement évident. Cinq minutes, tu avais réussi à piquer mon intérêt. Dix, j'aurais renoncé à mon émission, à tout le reste. Vingt, et je t'aurais suivi partout, si tu l'avais voulu.

Je n'ai pas toujours fait de bonnes choses Max, je n'ai pas été quelqu'un de bien, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais pendant ces vingt minutes, j'aurais voulu tout effacer, tout recommencer. Les seules que j'aurais voulu revivre, si j'avais eu le choix.

* * *

_C'était écrit quelque part, qu'on devait mourir de cette façon-là. Ça me semble si évident, maintenant que je marche sur cette route déserte, on n'imaginait pas que ça aurait pu finir autrement. On reste ensemble, on disparaît ensemble. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Je t'entends. Je t'attends. _

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir si facilement ?_

* * *

Une belle journée, oui. Lumineuse. J'espère que tu en as profité autant que moi. J'aurais pu continuer cette discussion toute la semaine, tu sais ? On aurait dormi dans nos caisses, on aurait bu toutes les bières, on aurait graillé sur le parking en rigolant comme des cons, à la belle étoile. Ça aurait été génial. Peut-être que si j'en avais été capable, je t'aurais demandé de rester, mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas assez de courage quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses. Alors, fidèle à moi-même, je n'ai rien dit. Et tu es parti...

Je te revois me sourire avant de me tourner le dos. Si confiant. Tranquille.

Je ne sais pas comment mon arme s'est retrouvée dans mon poing. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à tirer. Un réflexe. La peur de la solitude. La détonation n'a pas fait de bruit, et tu es tombé, comme ça, face contre terre. Tombé, le Max. Envolé...

Il me restait une balle, une seule. Je me souviens du cliquetis métallique, je m'imagine tomber à côté de toi, et ne plus bouger. Le silence glacé, juste après cette petite étincelle que fut notre rencontre. Shakespeare moderne, un peu. Classe.

J'aurais pu te suivre n'importe où, mais tu as préféré t'éloigner. Tu aurais pu me sauver, je n'ai fait qu'entraîner ta chute et précipiter la mienne. Pourquoi ? C'est la question qui m'obsède le plus, parmi toutes autres, jusqu'à m'en rendre fou. Je veux comprendre. Dis-le moi. Pourquoi ai-je décidé que tu devais mourir ce jour-là ?

Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça.

Tu n'aurais pas du me laisser tout seul.

* * *

_I just can't stay, I can't see the world_

_I felt you were out of control,_

_Then I lost every piece of my soul._

_I thougt I did not have he choice_

_I just can't stay, I can't see the world..._

* * *

Bientôt, ils trouveront deux corps écroulés l'un sur l'autre, et mon chargeur vide. Bientôt, nous serons vingt pieds sous terre, ou alors réduits en cendres. Peut-être même qu'on passera aux informations, le soir. Et puis on nous oubliera. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est une bonne chose. Oh tu m'en voudras sûrement. N'importe. Tu ne peux plus rien me faire...Vraiment, ça n'a pas de sens ce que je raconte, aucun sens. Je ne comprends plus ce que je dis, ce que j'ai fait. Est-ce que je sais ?

Un jour, un jour encore plus sombre qu'aujourd'hui, mon frère m'a dit que j'étais fou à lier, un dangereux malade. Quelle blague. Toi et moi, on sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y repense maintenant.

Mes pieds foulent le sol, fantomatiques, silhouette pâle au milieu des ombres, et je ne te vois nulle part. Ton cri s'est éteint. J'ai peur. Je me dis que je me suis trompé, que finalement il n'y a peut-être rien, là-bas, de l'autre côté de la route. Et tout en marchant indéfiniment, je me sens seul comme jamais. A jamais.

* * *

Voilà, ambiance.

Traduction rapide (et pas très jolie désolée, je fais de mon mieux) de la chanson pour ceux qui veulent :

_J'ai fermé mes paupières, maintenant je suis perdu dans les ténèbres._  
_J'ai besoin...j'ai juste besoin d'une étincelle._  
_J'entends tes pleurs sur le chemin._  
_Et je sais que tu n'es pas fou._

_Je ne peux pas rester, je ne peux plus voir le monde._  
_Je t'ai cru hors de contrôle_  
_Et j'ai alors perdu chaque partie de mon âme._  
_Pensant que je n'avais pas le choix._  
_Je ne peux pas rester, je ne peux plus voir le monde._


	3. The Kid

_Salutations. Voici un OS qui m'a été inspiré par le dernier court-métrage d'InThePanda "Collabos". Je me suis demandé ce que ça donnerait si le couple et son fils que cachait Henri dans son grenier étaient en fait le Tueur (ici, Victor) et ses parents. Puis Chaplin et Max s'en sont mêlé, et au final ce texte est trois fois plus long que je ne le pensais."Collabos" et Unknown Movies appartiennent à Victor Bonnefoy. "The Kid" est un film de Chaplin sorti en 1921. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**The Kid**

**.**

_**\- Paris, 1944 -**_

Il gisait à même la terre. Tout autour de lui sentait le renfermé, la trahison et le sang – le sien-. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Henri se demanda qui, des deux types en face ou de lui, le dégoûtait le plus.

« Chez les Dubois. Avoua-t-il douloureusement. Derrière la bibliothèque.

\- Thomas, tu notes ? Demanda Léopold à son complice avant d'enchaîner : Ils sont combien ?

\- Quatre. Le père et trois enfants.

\- Qui d'autre ? »

Henri ne répondit pas, inspirant bruyamment, gémissant et secouant la tête, se refusant à en dire plus. Il se débattait, affolé. On avait menacé sa femme, on voulait tuer ses enfants. Du sang gouttait sur sa main, tachait ses habits déjà encrassés, pulsait à ses tempes. Une loque. Il était une loque.

« Qui d'autre ?

\- ...Chez moi. Dans le grenier. Un couple et leur fils. »

Léopold le fixa longuement, un éclat de jubilation dansant dans ses yeux. _Enfoiré_. Henri détourna le regard, ses mèches de cheveux bruns tombant devant ses lunettes. Seul le frottement du crayon sur le papier troubla ce court silence.

« Hé bien, voilà. Quand tu veux. Ricana Léopold en se levant. »

_Salaud d'enfoiré_, corrigea intérieurement Henri pour faire bonne mesure. Il regarda les deux autres se lever, prêts à partir. _Collabos. Collabos. Et j'en suis un aussi._ Le mot faisait mal.

« Léo ? Appela-t-il avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

\- Ouais ?

\- Ne leur dis pas...les autres... »

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante. D'un geste, l'autre assura qu'il avait compris, mais il acheva dans un soupir :

« Ne leur dis pas que j'ai parlé. S'il te plaît.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, fut la réponse, glaciale. »

Il avait sorti son arme, et, déjà, la braquait sur lui.

« D'toute façon, tout le monde s'en fout. »

* * *

Victor se réveilla dans un sursaut en entendant deux coups violents contre la porte. Redressé sur un coude, il entendit très distinctement le cri de celle qu'il appelait naïvement «Madame Henri» et les sanglots effrayés de ses deux petites filles, ainsi que des pas qui martelaient le plancher, faisant grincer les planches.

« Maman ! »

Dans la confusion du réveil, il crut, dieu sait pourquoi, à un incendie. Il avait très chaud soudain, les pleurs du rez-de-chaussée se mêlaient au craquement du bois, et il se débattit dans ses draps en sentant l'air lui manquer, sans cesser de hurler. Les flammes montaient, il en était certain. Deux bras vinrent alors l'entourer, bras rassurants auxquels il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces.

« Lève-toi, Victor ! »

La voix de sa mère était ferme. Elle le tira sans ménagement du lit et le mit debout, attendant qu'il se calme. Ses cheveux détachés étaient épars sur sa nuque, son regard implacable.

« Tu dois partir, Victor. Dit-elle en lui mettant une de l'argent dans le creux de la main. Partir loin d'ici. D'accord ? Il faut que tu t'en ailles, tu comprends, oui ?

\- Dépêche-toi, fit son père, livide, ils arrivent. »

Mais Victor ne comprenait pas.

« Maman, maman... »

Elle le poussa sans ménagement vers la lucarne qui donnait directement sur le toit, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste sec, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Prends l'argent, monte sur un bateau. Répéta-t-elle contre son épaule. Pars loin. Tu me le promets ? Promets à maman que tu feras ce que je te dis.

\- Mais...

\- Je te rejoindrais plus tard avec Papa.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis juré. Maintenant, sauve-toi !»

Toujours peu rassuré, il se laissa néanmoins hisser jusqu'à la lucarne, et se retrouva sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il frissonna de froid, fit attention à ne pas regarder en bas. Il se pencha à la lucarne.

« Tu me rejoins quand ?

\- Dès que je peux. C'est juré. Répéta sa mère. »

Les cris s'étaient fait plus déchirants, les bruits plus inquiétants. Victor serra l'argent dans sa main et monta difficilement jusqu'au faîte du toit, puis avança jusqu'à trouver un escalier de secours. Il dévala les marches métalliques quatre à quatre, ses cheveux noirs hirsutes et les pieds nus, glacé et terrifié. Une fois en bas, il se mit à courir dans les rues, le plus loin possible, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes cèdent sous la fatigue.

Alors, épuisé, il s'assit sous le porche d'un immeuble. Attendit.

Mais personne ne vint.

* * *

_**\- New-York, 1947 -**_

Quelques jours plus tard, il était monté sur un bateau, en route pour l'Amérique.

Arrivé à la Big Apple, Victor, seul et sans argent, devint un de ces gamins des rues qu'on voyait partout. Il apprit rapidement divers petits boulots, cirer des chaussures, vendre les journaux, décharger les cageots au marché. Il avait appris l'anglais, lentement, péniblement, en s'aidant de vieilles revues. Il s'enveloppait avec du papier sous ses maigres habits, mendiait régulièrement avec son sourire le plus angélique. Parfois, il volait. La débrouillardise était devenue sa seule vertu et sa seule amie.

Et puis il y eut _la_ nuit.

Il avait treize ans, il avait froid. Les premières neiges commençaient à tomber, et il voulait simplement un abri. La rue était inhospitalière, les hôtels chers. Il déambulait dans le quartier, les poings enfouis dans ses poches de son pantalon trop court, grelottant sous ses vêtements trop fins. Il marchait, et tout en marchant, il vit une quinzaine de personnes faire la queue devant un guichet, celui du «Cinéma» avec ses néons rouges qui clignotaient. Jamais il ne s'était intéressé à ces basses considérations culturelles inutiles à la survie. Pour ce qu'il en savait, on passait dans les cinémas des _films_, qui étaient une sorte de spectacle, mais pour les riches. Mais ce soir-là, il avait froid et était plus épuisé que jamais. Il se posta derrière tout le monde dans la file, dans une quête ultime de chaleur. Quand ce fut son tour, le guichetier, un homme aux cheveux noirs et à la stature impressionnante, le toisa sans concessions.

« Oui ?

\- C'est...c'est pour voir un film ?

\- Les cinémas fonctionnent ainsi, le railla ce qui devait être le propriétaire des lieux. Sauve-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te donner de l'argent.

\- Je peux le voir aussi ? »

L'homme le regarda avec étonnement, puis éclata de rire.

« François ! Le brima la femme qui se tenait à côté de lui, près de la caisse. Fais-le partir ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il gêne les autres spectateurs ?

\- Laisse-moi gérer _mon_ cinéma comme je l'entends, tu veux ? Répliqua le dénommé François qui ne riait plus. Si tu veux voir le film, petit, c'est un dollar.»

Victor étouffa un gémissement. Un dollar !

Mais le vent souleva sa veste, le glaçant jusqu'aux os, les gens derrière devenaient impatients. Il fit rouler la précieuse pièce de zinc dans sa paume quelques secondes avant de la poser religieusement sur le comptoir. L'autre, adouci, lui tendit un ticket en retour en disant gentiment :

« C'est un vieux film de Charlie Chaplin, ça te plaira ! »

Le petit garçon n'osa pas avouer que ce nom ne lui disait pas grand-chose, et se précipita dans la salle, honteux et reconnaissant à la fois.

Il refusa tout, la dame au rouge à lèvres qui lui proposa de s'asseoir au premier rang, les bonbons, les chocolats. Les fauteuils rouges lui semblaient infiniment précieux, et l'enfant eut honte de ses vêtements rapiécés, de ses ongles sales. Il soulevait brièvement son béret devant chaque spectateur qui passait, bonsoir, bonsoir, avec l'impression d'être dans un monde à mille lieues du sien. Il s'assit sur le bord des fesses dans un fauteuil tout au fond de la salle, tel un oiseau au bout d'une branche. Prêt à l'envol.

Puis le film commença, et la peur disparut.

Il éclata de rire en voyant Charlot arriver à l'écran, avec ses chaussures trop grande et sa veste trop petite, il se renfonça avec angoisse au fond du siège alors que les assistants sociaux arrachaient le fils à son père, et se mordit les lèvres lorsque la mère retrouvait son enfant à la fin. _Maman, maman, maman_.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle, la gorge nouée et le ventre douloureux d'avoir tant ri à la fois, prêt à imploser, il croisa le regard du directeur du cinéma.

« Alors, ça t'a plu ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de hocher la tête en se tordant les mains. Trop de mots ou pas assez. Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes sous le regard amusé de François, qui eut la sensation d'avoir fait une bonne action. Une fois dehors, Victor se mit à courir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, il devait être aux alentours de minuit, mais il ne sentait plus le froid. Garder les images en tête, la musique, les costumes, enfouir tout cela bien au chaud au creux du ventre, garder cette sensation le plus longtemps possible.

Treize ans.

* * *

_**\- 1954 -**_

Un jeune homme brun, aux traits qui auraient pu être sympathique s'il n'était pas aussi pitoyable, était avachi sur le comptoir. D'une voix pâteuse, il lança :

« Hé ! T-toi !

\- Oui ?

\- La même chose.»

Victor s'exécuta sans faire de commentaires. Il avança la boisson devant lui, empocha la monnaie jetée sur le comptoir d'un geste vif, et se détourna. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand...

« Hé ! Est-ce que t'es...est-ce que t'es heureux ? Balbutia l'ivrogne. »

Le serveur se posa vaguement la question, ne trouva pas de réponse. Voyant les clients affluer, et ennuyé par ce client encombrant, il décida d'accélérer le mouvement.

« Oui, je suis très heureux. »

Son interlocuteur le regarda les yeux ronds, comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus absurde au monde.

« Ha ? C'est bien...c'est bien...p-parce que moi, tu vois, ben...j'suis...chuis pas heureux. Le verre, là...(il s'empara de sa boisson qu'il avait déjà entamée). Il est presque vide. Et moi j-je je le vois vide tout le temps, tu vois ? A-alors tu comprends, conclut-il d'un air profondément affligé, j'suis pas heureux...

\- Ouais, c'est triste, abrégea Victor qui perdait patience. Excusez-moi, monsieur. »

Il tourna les talons et retourna à son travail, soulagé d'en avoir fini. Deux semaines qu'il avait réussi à se faire embaucher comme serveur, et en deux semaines, il avait vu de ces numéros...Mais tout en servant, il revoyait ces yeux brillants de désespoir qui s'étaient posés sur lui.

_Est-ce que tu es heureux ?_

Le lendemain soir, alors qu'il était encore tôt, il revit le même jeune homme qui s'assit au comptoir, visiblement remis de sa cuite. Le cinéphile lui servit le même verre que la veille sans un mot, et continua d'essuyer la vaisselle, peu désireux de se replonger dans la philosophie de comptoir à deux sous. Pourtant, plus il frottait les verres avec application, plus il sentait le regard de son client lui brûler la nuque, ce qui le fit redoubler de zèle.

« C'était toi qui m'a servi hier, fit l'étranger, pas vrai ? Le verre vide...

\- Oui, c'était moi. Toujours aussi malheureux ?

\- Ouais. C'est pour ça que je bois. S'esclaffa-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. »

Victor sourit poliment, pensa _Pauvre type_, et fit claquer son torchon avant de le remettre sur son épaule sans plus de commentaires.

« Tu ne veux pas boire un coup avec moi ?

\- Pas sur mes heures de travail. Répliqua le serveur.

\- Oh. Bien. Pas de souci, je comprends. Dit-il avec un sourire. »

Mais en lui-même il bougonna « C'est un professionnel. »

* * *

Deux jours après, il était revenu. Le jour d'après aussi.

De fil en aiguille, il devint un habitué et un ami. En une quinzaine de jours, Victor avait réussi à lui soutirer les informations suivantes : il s'appelait Max, il avait vingt ans lui aussi, c'était un pilier des bars new-yorkais comme on en voyait chaque jour. Il se revendiquait comme un écrivain, mais Victor songeait qu'avec tout cet alcool dans le sang, la prose de son ami devait vite se retrouver limitée. Ses parents étaient riches, des commerçants qui avaient bien réussi ; un jour de dispute violente, le fils avait refusé de reprendre la boutique.

« Soit tu m'aides au magasin, soit tu ne reviens plus, avait persiflé Max senior. »

Max n'était pas revenu.

Depuis, il vivotait avec la pension que sa mère lui envoyait en cachette chaque mois. Un tiers de loyer, un tiers de nourriture, et le reste en alcool. Il n'avait ni but ni ambition, si ce n'était visiter tous les bars de New-York et faire des rencontres hasardeuses dont Victor était un bel exemple.

Le jeune cinéphile appréciait sa compagnie. Quand il était sobre, il était ouvert, prêt à apprendre. Il lui parlait cinéma pendant des heures. Ils alternaient les longues discussions et les échanges brefs et secs, sa tapant mutuellement sur les nerfs assez vite mais incapables de s'éloigner longtemps. A double-tranchant. Parfois, Max sortait un carnet de sa poche et se mettait à écrire. Il refusait obstinément de laisser Victor en lire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne.

« Tu n'es pas américain, dit-il un jour à Victor alors qu'ils marchaient dehors.

-...Non, confirma celui-ci après un temps.»

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant échapper une volute de buée glacée. Il la regarda se dissoudre en comptant dans sa tête, un, deux, trois, sachant pertinemment que les questions indiscrètes allaient pleuvoir.

« Tu t'es barré de chez toi ?

\- Je suis juif, répondit Victor, comme si ça expliquait tout. »

Max fit un vague signe de la main. Il avait compris.

« Allemand ? T'as pas une tête d'allemand, mais bon...

\- Français.

\- Et t'as jamais voulu rentrer chez toi ? »

La question lui atterrit droit sur l'estomac. Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir intensément. Il avait vécu dix ans en France. Ses souvenirs d'enfants étaient confus, inextricables, inexpliqués. Fondamentalement, la France se résumait à une vie de misère et de terreur passée dans le grenier d'un autre, de soldats étrangers frappant le sol avec leurs bottes, et d'un père qui ne se souciait pas de lui. Seul, le souvenir de sa mère et de quelques moments de joie lui restait. Si peu.

Lorsqu'il avait treize ou quatorze ans, il avait essayé d'envoyer des lettres chez «Madame Henri» car il se souvenait de l'adresse, sans se faire d'illusion du moins. Aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Il avait fini par considérer que ses parents étaient morts en déportation. Rien qu'à cette pensée, que sa vie de vagabond dédiée à la survie ne laissait pas l'effleurer souvent, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Max prit son silence comme le signe de sa propre indiscrétion et grimaça. Il lui tendit une cigarette, comme pour s'excuser. Son ami refusa d'un signe de tête. Il haussa les épaules et craqua une allumette, tira une bouffée.

« T'as pas peur d'y passer ? Fit Victor sans parvenir à masquer son dégoût. »

Max eut un rire étrange.

« Avoir peur d'y passer, répéta-t-il comme si c'était une bonne blague. Ce serait bien ma veine, tiens !

\- Comprends pas.

\- Un jour, je ne serais plus ici. Ni là-bas. Nulle part.

\- Comme nous tous. Répliqua étourdiment Victor.»

Son ami écrasa sa cigarette du talon avec plus d'acharnement que nécessaire.

« Oublie ça. »

Un silence. Pesant.

« Victor ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu me racontes un film ? »

* * *

A force de lui arracher les mots de la bouche, Max avait réussi à reconstituer l'histoire de Victor, sa fuite pour la survie quand il avait dix ans, ses années dans les rues de New-York. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, il décida d'insister :

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer en France ?

\- Je vis ici, et ça me va. L'Europe est un champ de ruines. Personne ne m'y attend. Énuméra Victor, ennuyé qu'il relance le débat.

\- Mais tes parents ne sont peut-être pas morts, t'en sais rien.

\- Très subtil, très délicat. Ironisa le cinéphile avant de soupirer : Tu me fatigues.

\- Bien sûr. »

Max finit son verre d'un trait et acheva d'un ton sec :

« Pourquoi mes vrais parents m'ont confié à une autre famille quand j'étais gamin à ton avis ? Je suis usant, et je l'ai toujours été. »

Embarrassé, son ami ne répondit pas. Les grands discours n'étaient leur fort à aucun des deux. Mais Max était obstiné. Il en fallait plus que ça pour qu'il en démorde.

« T'es rien, ici. Un vagabond avec des petits boulots. En France, tu pourrais devenir riche, trouver du travail. Peut-être trouver des gens que tu as connu, qui connaissaient ta famille.

\- ...

\- Tu te souviens, la première fois qu'on s'est vu ?

\- ...

-Je t'ai demandé si t'étais heureux. C'était pas une question en l'air. Est ce que t'es heureux ? On est tout seuls, on est pauvres. On peut pas être heureux en étant seul et pauvre.»

Max avait une philosophie de vie bien à lui, lucide et naïve à la fois. Ça aurait été vite pénible, s'il n'était pas aussi sincère et si intimement convaincu d'avoir raison.

« J'ai pas dit que j'étais heureux. Juste que j'avais rien à faire en France.

\- Si, justement. Franchement. Donne-moi un truc qui te retient ici. Un seul. Si t'en trouve pas, tu pars. C'est simple. »

Le jeune homme hésitait. A force de dire n'importe quoi, Max finissait par taper juste. Sauf qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui le retenait. Max saisit son trouble et abattit sa dernière carte :

« On pourrait partir ensemble. T'en dis quoi ? »

Le soir même, ils se donnaient rendez-vous sur le port.

* * *

Victor avait rassemblé ses maigres affaires dans une vieille malle. Il faisait encore nuit, presque personne ne passait. Seulement lui, et les autres passagers pour la France. Le matin, il avait fait le tour du quartier, salué ses quelques connaissances, adressé un signe de la main à François, toujours derrière le guichet de son cher cinéma, et fait ses valises. Mais Max n'était toujours pas là. Et, lorsqu'on annonça le début de l'embarquement d'un coup de sifflet, il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Victor vit alors un attroupement sur le quai voisin. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il s'y précipita. Des gens le regardaient avec étonnement, s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. Mais il avait compris.

« Max. Max ! »

Il était allongé sur les pavés, trempé et couvert de vase brune, le visage bleui, mais aisément reconnaissable, néanmoins.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Entendit Victor parmi les badauds.

\- C'est un type qui s'est noyé. »

Il secouait la tête, comme pour nier l'évidence. Il voulut le secouer, le soutenir pour le mettre debout. Ses bras étaient raides et son regard fixe.

Une jeune fille, un peu plus jeune que lui sans doute, s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Son visage débordait de larmes qui allaient se perdre dans son cou, longeaient la mâchoire. Elle balbutia, ses doigts triturant une mèche de ses cheveux courts :

« J-je suis désolée...Vous...

\- C'était mon petit frère. La coupa Victor, les dents serrées pour ne pas craquer. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge.

La jeune fille sursauta, blêmit un peu plus, et sortit un carnet de sa poche, un carnet relié en cuir. C'était celui de Max.

« On l'a trouvé par terre sur le quai. Vous...

\- C'était le sien. Donnez-le moi. »

Elle le lui tendit. Il se leva sans la remercier, ni faire mine de l'aider à se relever, et tourna les talons. Là-bas, on appelait les derniers passagers pour la France à embarquer. Il hésita, caressant le cuir fatigué du précieux cahier du pouce.

_Donne-moi un truc qui te retient. Un seul. Si t'en trouve pas, tu pars. C'est simple._

« Très simple, murmura-t-il en s'engageant sur la passerelle. »

Il ne pleura que lorsqu'il fut loin.

* * *

_Pour Victor, si jamais il lit ces lignes :_

_Désolé, mais comme tu le vois, je te fais faux-bond. Tu salueras Paris pour moi ? _

_J'ai plus envie de me battre, je crois que je suis pas fait pour ça. Dans mon cas, je pourrais avoir peur que les gens me traitent de lâche, mais il n'y aura pas de gens. Les gens. J'aurais bien aimé avoir quelque chose. Un truc infime et débile. Comme toi et ton cinoche. Moi j'ai que l'alcool, la vie de misère qui s'étend devant moi, et très franchement, ça ne me dit rien, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Il m'a toujours manqué quelque chose. Mais j'ai jamais su quoi. _

_Je suis content d'avoir réussi à te convaincre de partir. Tu réaliseras vite que tu t'en tireras mieux sans moi, je te rassure, tu ne rates pas grand-chose au final._

_Je suis content d'avoir eu un ami. De t'avoir eu, toi. _

_A la prochaine, Max._

* * *

_**\- Paris, 1956 -**_

Hasard, instinct, destin, Victor réussit effectivement à gagner de l'argent à Paris. En aidant à droite, à gauche, en gagnant des paris et des jeux. Puis il rencontra une jeune femme qui avait un an de plus que lui, une anglaise avec une bonne situation. Il se fit embaucher dans un cinéma, pour vendre les tickets et assurer les projections. _Chance de cocu_, comme dirait gracieusement Max.

Après deux ans de recherche, Victor réussit à apprendre que ses parents étaient morts en déportation. Trahis par Henri. Cela expliquait la fuite, les bruits de pas dans l'escalier, cette fameuse nuit d'hiver 1944 où il avait cru à un incendie. Il s'étonna de ne rien ressentir de plus, et s'aperçut qu'au fond de lui, il savait déjà.

Il ne perdit jamais le carnet.

Un jour d'hiver, il rentrait chez lui après la dernière projection. Il pensait à sa femme, à son ventre qui s'arrondissait, au temps qu'il allait faire demain. Tout en pensant, il se heurta à une petite silhouette sombre qu'il n'avait pas vue.

« S'il vous plaît... »

C'était un gamin aux cheveux et au visage sales. Ses pieds et le bout de ses doigts étaient violets de froid ; il tendait son chapeau qui contenait déjà quelques pièces, une misère, une lueur suppliante dansant dans ses yeux noirs trop grands, qui lui dévoraient la moitié du visage.

Cette vision paralysa Victor, qui crut d'abord à un fantôme. Enfant des rues. _The Kid_. Ses treize ans. Tremblant, il jeta un peu d'argent dans la casquette, puis se pencha en avant, à la hauteur du visage de l'enfant.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Un balbutiement inaudible lui répondit, dans lequel il crut entendre « Théo ».

Il se redressa, voulut dire quelque chose. Renonça. Il enfonça les poings dans les poches de son large manteau et s'avança dans le froid. Après quelques pas, mu par une force indéfinissable, il se retourna. L'enfant avait disparu.

C'est à croire qu'il l'avait rêvé.


	4. Salut, Commissaire

**Salut, Commissaire**

* * *

« _I've lost the will for fighting over everything._ »

Michael Penn, _Walter Reed._

* * *

Tel une ombre, il se glissa dans le commissariat, vide à cette heure tardive. Un soir de réveillon, qui plus est. Sa famille vivait loin, il avait décliné plusieurs invitations d'amis. Au milieu de la foule frénétique et de la neige boueuse, il avait ressenti le besoin d'être seul, et ses pas l'avaient conduit tout naturellement sur son lieu de travail.

Il étouffa un soupir en voyant une tasse de café froid oubliée sur le bureau de l'un de ses collègues, et les dossiers encore en désordre. Était-ce trop leur demander que d'être un peu plus soigneux ? Agacé, il s'assit en entreprit de classer les documents, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Il tria les formulaires et autres procès-verbaux puis s'empara d'une brassée de chemises cartonnées pour le remettre dans l'armoire.

La pile de dossiers était en équilibre précaire sur ses bras, penchant dangereusement à droite et à gauche au moindre de ses mouvements. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir l'armoire, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, ce qui eut pour effet de le déconcentrer. Il trébucha et son fardeau tomba bruyamment à terre, faisant s'envoler les papiers si longuement rangés.

« Putain, grogna-t-il à mi-voix en se relevant d'un bond, furieux et vexé. »

Dans sa chute, il avait heurté le bureau. Un peu de sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

Le téléphone sonnait toujours. Agacé, il se releva d'un bond pour décrocher, mais le voyant rouge du répondeur s'alluma avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

« _Salut, Commissaire._ »

Il s'arrêta net, la main au-dessus du combiné. Cette voix...

« _Ouais, c'est moi. T'es surpris, hein ? C'est que j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi, mon pauvre. Franchement, ce serait tellement génial de voir ta tête en entendant ma voix sur votre répondeur. Genre, tu me poursuis pendant des semaines, et je te passe un coup de fil, peinard. D'une cabine téléphonique, ça va de soi. Je te laisserais pas m'attraper si facilement. Purée, pourquoi je t'ai appelé déjà ? Bon, peu importe. Tu savais toi, que ça existait encore, les cabines téléphoniques ? »_

Il recula sa main.

Serra le poing.

De gouailleuse, la voix à l'autre bout du fil devenait peu à peu plus hachée, plus froide, comme si la colère de l'interlocuteur faisait lentement surface.

« _Bien sûr que tu savais, tu sais tout, tu réussis tout, tu maîtrises tout. Rien ne t'échappe à toi, rien ne te détruit. Même moi, je n'y suis pas encore parvenu. Tu es un super-héros invincible. C'est toi, le gentil de l'histoire. J'aimerais tellement te voir échouer, espèce d'enfoiré. Mais tu te bats toujours. Et ça m'énerve._ (Il hurlait presque, maintenant) _Mais tu crèveras un jour ! T'entends, sale flic de mes deux ? Je te tuerais de les propres mains s'il le faut ! _»

Le Commissaire hésitait à décrocher, brûlant d'envie de lui répondre sur le même ton, et redoutant par dessus tout de le faire. Alors il s'assit, et continua d'écouter, immobile. La voix de l'autre emplissait la pièce toute entière, basse, rauque. Un peu lasse.

« _Alors bats-toi, Commissaire, bats-toi si tu y tiens. Mais laisse-moi te dire que t'as déjà perdu. Tu _es _déjà perdu. Courir à droite, à gauche, c'est exténuant. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose, je ne fais que ça depuis le début, fuir et m'enfuir encore. Sauf que je suis fatigué de courir ce soir. Et je suis seul. _(La voix sembla s'étrangler, mais il reprit fermement.) _Continue de te battre...tant que tu le peux. Peut-être que tu me rattraperas, à moins que je ne te trouve en premier. Mais peut-être pas. »_

Le Commissaire sentit qu'il allait raccrocher. Sans réfléchir, il s'empara du téléphone, l'arrachant de son socle.

« Attends !

\- ..._Je savais que tu étais là._

\- Tu mens. Tu parlais dans le vide.

\- _Tout seul au boulot pour le réveillon ? Triste._

\- Toi aussi tu es seul.

\- _Pas tant que ça, puisque tu as décroché_. »

Chacun répondait du tac au tac, et ça faisait comme un bruit de mitraillette entre les combinés. C'était sec, violent, et si cruellement éphémère. Le flic eut une seconde d'égarement. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, à discuter avec ce...malade, un 31 janvier, en pleine nuit ? Il pouvait raccrocher, appeler son équipe, il devait...

« Je t'attraperais un jour.

\- _Ni aujourd'hui ni jamais, et tu le sais._

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- _Pourquoi tu localises pas la cabine d'où je t'appelle, alors ? Je suis sûr que c'est possible._

\- Cette question n'a aucun intérêt.

\- _Tu fais quoi si je te dis que je suis dans la cabine au bout de ta rue ?_

\- Il n'y a pas de cabine au bout de la rue.

\- _Donc tu me laisses t'appeler en pleine nuit, et tu ne fais rien ?_ »

Le Commissaire passa son pouce sur son entaille, et ne put retenir une légère grimace de douleur. Le goût de sang, la froideur de la pièce, le crépitement de l'appareil contre son oreille, tout était décuplé. Pourtant, les mots lui venaient avec une aisance grandissante.

Tant de choses à dire, et si peu.

Pour un peu, ça aurait presque paru _naturel. _

« Demain, répondit-il, c'est le premier janvier.

\- _Et alors ?_

\- Et alors, je te poursuivrais demain.

\- _Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi je t'appelle ?_

\- Non, puisque je connais déjà la réponse.

\- _Vraiment ? _

\- Tu n'as personne d'autre à qui parler. »

Un silence.

Un léger grésillement contre son oreille.

La voix de l'autre tranche, avant de raccrocher :

« _Salut, Commissaire._ »

.

_Unknown Movies et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne année à tous !_


	5. Un Moment d'Egarement

_Petit OS très court que j'ai écrit quasiment en une soirée, sur le Tueur d'Unknown Movies. Personnage qui ne m'appartient pas. _

_C'est un texte différent de ce que je fais habituellement, et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser...jugez-vous-même.** Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Un Moment d'Égarement **

Il roule seul sur une route déserte.

Trop vite, toujours trop vite.

Animé par un seul but, celui de s'oublier.

Se perdre. Se noyer.

Alors il roule.

De plus en plus vite.

Il arrive devant la mer.

Froide. Sombre.

Sans réfléchir, il retire ses chaussures.

Avance droit devant lui.

Frissonne doucement à cause du vent.

Premiers pas un peu hésitants.

Silencieux comme une ombre.

Très vite, l'eau l'engloutit.

Ses vêtements l'attirent vers le fond.

Le fond des abysses.

Il se maintient à la surface, bat des bras, suffoque.

Le sel le dévore, l'eau glacée mord sa peau.

Il étend les bras en croix et se met sur le dos.

De temps à autre, une vaguelette le submerge.

L'étoile tournée vers les étoiles.

Et il se rappelle.

De ses années cachées, enfance volée.

Moments trop sombres, refoulés aux confins de lui-même.

Incompris, seul. Éternellement seul.

Le monde est un trop-plein.

Le bonheur trop superflu, la vie trop courte, la beauté trop inaccessible.

Alors, il cherche autre chose.

La vérité est un tremplin.

Vers quelque chose d'autre, de meilleur. Un ailleurs.

Comme un appel irrépressible.

Alors les crimes commencent.

Le premier, souvenir flou. Il ne se sent aucun regret.

Doucement, puis plus souvent, de plus en plus frénétique.

Assoiffé. Assoiffé de vérité.

Alors.

Ça empire.

Enivré par sa propre folie, il se sent vivant, enfin.

D'autres croisent son chemin.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, ceux-là le marquent.

À jamais.

L'inconnu du parking. Cette détonation qui le hante.

Qui le hantera toujours.

Cet homme sans ambition, attaché à ses pas.

Et puis, il y a l'autre.

Le virage à 180 degrés, l'incident de parcours.

Mieux vaut qu'il n'y pense pas.

_L'Autre._

Lui aussi, il menait son combat.

À sa manière, lui aussi, il cherchait sa vérité.

Nous la cherchons tous, pense-t-il en regardant les étoiles.

La vie des gens, ce sont des moments.

Des instants clairement définis, nets.

La sienne, non.

Ces moments à lui se perdent dans le flou.

Il ignore où ils commencent et où ils finissent.

Comme un film, une chute libre, ou comme un texte sans aucun sens.

Ni début, ni fin, ni structure.

Ces moments à lui se chevauchent, se confondent.

Teintés de rouge vif. Toujours.

Alors, mourir.

Le poing levé et la balle au cœur.

Faire de sa vie un combat, et de sa mort une victoire.

Et puis, en quelque sorte.

Laisser une trace de son passage sur Terre.

Que quelqu'un se souvienne. De lui, de son nom.

Disparaître et continuer à exister.

Quelle idée délicieuse. Rassurante.

Un électrochoc le parcoure.

Mourir, lui ? De son plein gré ?

Non. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Plus tard.

Il plonge sous l'eau. Remonte à la surface.

D'une brasse malhabile, il revient sur la plage.

Ses dents s'entrechoquent à cause du froid.

Mais il est vivant.

A bout de forces, il renonce.

Il ne mourra pas ce soir.

C'était un moment d'égarement, une folie, rien d'autre.

Rien d'autre.

Il dégouline, couvert d'algues poisseuses.

L'odeur de sa presque noyade lui colle à la peau.

Effleurez la mort du bout des doigts,

elle demeure en vous pour toujours.

Il titube dans le sable, grelottant.

Essore machinalement un pan de sa veste.

L'eau qui s'en échappe fait un drôle de bruit.

Il tourne son visage vers le ciel.

Le vent se lève.


End file.
